A Time To Knit
by chocoluvr
Summary: After the second wizarding war four women after experiencing loss in their lives get together to knit blankets for children who were affected by the recent wizarding war. They will all enter new seasons in their lives with each other's support.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

She didn't even remember how she even got back home after the Final Battle at Hogwarts, the only thing that she knew was that now one of her own children would never be able to join them again. The last thing that she remembered after the battle was leading a very stunned George to the twin's old room and encouraging him to take a potion for dreamless sleep, so that he could at least be rested for the sad duty that they had to do the next day. She didn't know how she could get some sleep after the events of that night. She finally forced herself to go into the bedroom that she had shared with her husband of over thirty years and at least tried to get some sleep. The next morning she got up with only a few hours of sleep since her night was plagued by nightmares of what happened earlier that day, though she should count herself lucky since she only lost one person in her family and she could have lost more. When she went downstairs to start breakfast, George was the only one who appeared like he had enough sleep and he had help with that. The others were like her, who felt like they didn't need a sleeping potion to help them through the night. They all seemed to take a long time eating their breakfast, since none of them wanted to face the inevitable facts that had occurred the previous night. Eventually they finished their breakfast and headed back to Hogwarts where they were going to help in the cleanup after the battle that had occurred there last night. She wondered how long Harry would stay there to help, since he might want to spend some time with his godson, Teddy who had also became an orphan last night. He may want to relieve Andromedea and to give her some time alone to rest or to help out. She may be excused from her duties in the cleanup to help Harry with little Teddy, though he thinks that he has to do everything on his own, now hopefully he can truly enjoy himself now that Voldmort has been defeated. When her family reached the school, it looked worse in the daylight than it had at night, though it held the promise of a new day. Of course there were no classes today and they were still keeping the younger students in a safe place, except for those who had lost family members in the battle. The hardest thing that she had to do was to reenter the same places where she knew the last battle was and to relive the horrible memories from the previous night. When she reentered the Great Hall, they still hadn't moved the dead to St. Mungo's, but they had moved the seriously injured individuals there last night after it was determined that it was safe to do so. She noticed that the dead Death Eater's were separated from those who had died fighting against Voldemort.

* * *

Andromedea Tonks unable to get back to sleep after feeding little Teddy, since she worried about when his parents were going to return, scared that they wouldn't return or that they would be sentenced to spend the rest of their lives in St. Mungos. A few minutes later, her worst fears were confirmed when an owl came to her window, with a black envelope in its talons. She was scared to open up the window, scared to get the letter and afraid of the news that it would contain. This was the second such letter that she had received the first one had informed her about her husband's death. At least that time she had Remus and Dora there to help her handle the news. At first she was afraid to open up the death notice, but after a few minutes it opened up on its own and an unknown voice spoke.

_We regret to inform you that this evening that your daughter Nymphadora and her husband Remus Lupin were killed in the Battle at Hogwarts. You can come by the school tomorrow to claim their bodies for burial. Within the next few days, you'll need to make an appointment at the Ministry to see about survivor's benefits for Theodore Lupin. _

_Regrettably Yours, _

_The Ministry of Magic_

When she got that message, it took her a few minutes that her worst fear came true. With Dora's job plus her and Remus's work fighting Voldemort and his followers she was afraid something like this would happen. She wondered if her sister survived the battle or not, even though her family had disowned her and she did a lot of bad things, she was still her sister. Though if she was the one who killed either Remus or her daughter she would make sure that she would die a very painful death, and hopefully Narcissa would see how bad she was. She wondered how she would live without both her husband and daughter, she looked in her potions cabinet looking for something that would allow her to join them when she heard Teddy crying. She picked him up and realized that she would be the one to raise him on her own, since she had no one else to help her. Now, she remembered that she had something to live for, to see Teddy grow up. She couldn't sleep for the rest of the night thinking about the last time that she had seen Nymphodora alive, that they were arguing about her joining the battle so soon after giving birth to Teddy. When she protested that it was too soon after giving birth, she replied that she was going off to do the job that she was trained to do and she wanted to make sure that Remus was all right. When she came back from an assignment in Switzerland married to that werewolf, she was a little disappointed in her daughter that she would have to support them for the rest of their lives. Now looking at Teddy and faced at the news with their deaths she regretted every mean thing that she said to and about her daughter and son in law. She then vowed to be the best parent for little Teddy that she could be, of course she wouldn't be the first grandmother to raise their grandchild alone. Though she truly wouldn't truly be alone she would probably depend on Harry to help take care of him too, though she didn't want to burden such a young man who had his whole life ahead of him. Before she knew it, morning arrived and she could go over to Hogwarts to claim their bodies and to make plans for their burial. She never thought that she would have to bury her only child and raise a grandkid, but here she was doing both. Of course she estimated that she would probably spend some of her life as a widow, since most women outlive their husbands by a few years but not this soon. She remembered parts of a speech given almost eighteen years ago, at her own sister's trial by another grandmother who raised her own grandson thanks to what Death Eaters did to her own family. Though she had one thing that she would never have now, hope that her son and daughter in law would be restored to her. As far as she knew though that poor woman never got her own son back, even though she got to visit him from time to time in St. Mungo's. She said that she never expected to raise her own grandchild at her age, but it shouldn't have been too much of a surprise to her considering his parents' profession. This shouldn't have been too much of a surprise to her, considering the role that both Dora and Remus played in the fight against Voldemort,but her husband he was killed because of his birth. When she arrived at Hogwarts later on that morning with Teddy in tow, she went straight to where the bodies were being kept and went through the painful process of claiming their bodies. As soon as she was done, she wondered around the school a little bit wondering where Remus and Dora died fighting. When she went around one of the corners she ran into her sister, Narcissa whom it looked like was relieved to see her for the first time in years.

"I'm sorry to hear about your daughter, I don't know what I would do if anything should ever happen to my Draco," she told her sounding genuinely concerned.

"Thanks, but did you know who was the one who killed her and her husband?" Adromedea asked sounding curious to see if their other sister was the one who did this. At that question Narcissa looked slightly embarrassed to admit what she had to say.

"I didn't see how she died or who was the one who killed, but I heard that it was Bella," she sheepishly admitted to her.

"What happened to her? Did she get what she deserved for killing my baby or is she still alive? If she's still alive I can't wait to get my hands on her," Andromedea demanded Narcissa to give her the news about their other sister.

"She's dead, killed by that Weasley woman, so know we need to make arrangements to bury her," she informed her.

"Well you can make them by yourself and let me know, so that I can go out of duty but not out of love for her," Andromedea answered her sounding bitter but relieved that at least the sister who had caused so much heartache in other's lives finally got what she deserved.

She couldn't even stand to see her sister's body, she only hoped that it wasn't going to be in the same room as her Nymphodora and Remus. It turned out it was, but on a separate side of the Great Hall without a barrier around it, but no one dared to cross to the other side. About an hour later, Harry spotted her and volunteered to take Teddy back with him to The Burrow in order to give Andromedea some time that she could spend with Remus and Dora alone, before they got sent to the funeral home in preparation for their burials. At least she had their bodies, so that she could give them a proper burial unlike Ted whom was buried somewhere in England since they really didn't have time to give him a proper burial.

* * *

Augusta Longbottom looked around her, exhausted from the events from the night before with helping the school Healer with the wounded. Though she couldn't do much, she could do basic Healing spells and comfort the wounded. She was proud of her grandson, of how he stood up to those Death Eaters even when they tried to get him to join him. He was loyal to the Light Side even towards the end when everyone thought that all was lost. His parents would be proud of him, even though they couldn't be here to witness this, if they even know that there was another war going on outside of their hospital ward. When they left to go to Switzerland, they were confused as to why they were leaving St. Mungo's though at first they threw tantrums thinking that the Order members who came by to pick them up in a special muggle van were going to hurt them. It took both her and Neville to calm them down, she feared that the Healer traveling with them was going to have to give them a calming drought, but they didn't have to. It didn't help the way that the Healer was excited about going to a clinic that used muggle methods, she didn't care as long as Frank and Alice were safe and well taken care of that was all that mattered to her. It helped that the other former patients of the ward were traveling with them, and of course it was kind of sweet the way that Alice tried to protect Frank from those that she thought would harm them. They even put Frank in some sort of strange muggle contraption called a wheelchair that they could buckle him in and support his head, since he didn't have the strength to hold up his own head. Though Augusta hoped that her son could learn how to do such a simple task in the private clinic in the Swiss Alps where they were going. As she looked out onto the castle grounds she was glad the war was over, but she was sad too because she knew that Alice and Frank would have to come back here since they couldn't stay at the clinic forever, since she didn't have the money for them to stay there. It broke her heart to have to put them back in St. Mungo's where they would more than likely live the rest of their days being fed potions and left in the ward to basically fend for themselves. When she went back to Switzerland in a couple of weeks she might ask about places in England where she could place them, even in muggle places depending on the improvement that they made this past year. Of course there would be other mothers who would now love to be forced to make the choices that she had to make, since their children were killed either in the battle or during the war. Thinking of those who died, she suddenly remembered the guy that she was dating until he was killed and she had to go into hiding. Of course no one knew that they were dating at the time, not even her own grandson who lived in the same house as her. Of course he had his own worries to deal with other than his Gran's love life. It didn't seem fair that after both of them had decided to open themselves to love again after suffering the loss of their loves in their respective lives. It was too late to dwell on things in the past; she now had to look forward to the future, though she wasn't ready to date again just yet. She figured that her own brother, Algie would send an update on Frank and Alice since he took a flat near the clinic during this last year. She started to think about her future and that of her family's as she finally went to bed for a couple hours of sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

When she finally came home from the funeral home, where she went after Hogwarts Andoromedea finally was able to try to get some rest while Harry took little Teddy over to the Weasley's to watch him. A couple of hours later, when Harry brought Teddy back he found her with the family Healer making sure that she was okay after the shock that she received. When the Healer saw Harry standing there, he made a motion to talk to him alone.

"What relation are you to Andromedea?" he asked him.

"I'm not related to her, but I'm just her grandson's godfather," he replied.

"Good then you can stay here with her for a couple of days to make sure that she doesn't hurt herself?" he asked him.

"I guess so, but I'll need to get a few things first," Harry replied looking sheepish. "That's fine, as long as come back soon, and while you're gone you can go by the aporcarthy's and pick up some potions for her. I can wait here until you get back, I'm sure that you won't be gone long, besides I've already given her a potion for dreamless sleep," the Healer answered him while writing something down on a piece of parchment and handed it to him.

"Can I take Teddy with me or do you want him to stay here?" Harry asked.

"You can, but of course I'll be glad to watch him for you while you're out," the Healer replied.

"Don't you have other patients to see?" Harry asked sounding curious as to why he would want to stay here with her.

"I do, but she doesn't have anyone else to stay with her, while you're out other than her sister and I don't think that she'll be making a condolence call anytime soon," he reassured Harry.

Harry then left with Teddy to go to the Burrow to let the Weasleys know where he was staying for the next few days and to pick up the potions for Andromedea. A few hours later, when Andromedea woke up she wondered into the nursery where she found Teddy napping. She watched him sleep for a few minutes and then thought about how unfair it was that he would lose his parents at such a young age and suddenly felt overwhelmed at the task of raising another child at her age. When she went downstairs, she saw that a young man was sitting in her husband's chair.

"Who are you?" she asked not noticing who he was at first. As soon as he looked at her she suddenly realized that he was Harry, Teddy's godfather.

The healer probably had him come and baby sit her though she reassured him that she wouldn't do anything to harm herself now, not when Teddy needed her.

"Did the Healer ask you to stay here with me, not trusting me to be here all by myself. I'm sure that he had you run by the apocarthey to pick up some calming and sleeping potions for me," Andromedea told him sounding frustrated that her family Healer would think that she would even do such a thing to little Teddy.

"Yes, and since we're stuck here together for a few days at least maybe you can show me how to take care of little Teddy since I'm his godfather and you might want to have a little bit of time to yourself," Harry replied trying to convince her that she could help him over the next few days.

"I guess that I could do it, since you want to help," Andromedea agreed sounding a little bit defeated since it seemed that even Harry didn't trust her to be alone at this time. "What do you need me to do first, since I can help you out around the house while I'm here too?" Harry asked.

"Well, I guess that you can start by helping me with preparing formula for Teddy while he's sleeping," she answered him starting to sound grateful for the help that he was offering.

Harry then went to the kitchen to heat up some soup for Andromedea for lunch. Andromedea heard Teddy wake up after Harry left to fix lunch through the baby monitoring charm that Remus had set for him before he died. There were times like these that she wished that he and Dora could be here to see their son grow up, but there was no time to dwell on such things now as she went up the stairs to get him. Andromedea was event thinking about joining a charity knitting group, like she did right after the first wizarding war where she met different witches from different walks of life, who knitted baby blankets and warm clothing for babies and young children who were affected by the war. When she returned with Teddy in her arms, she immediately sat him down on the floor where she immediately joined him and played with him, looking like she enjoyed herself for the first time in days. Harry looked at the two of them with pleasure and he waited a few minutes to interrupt the pair of them.

"Lunch is ready, you can go ahead and eat while I watch Teddy here. Don't worry about me I'll fix myself something later after you're finished. I'm here to help you out over the next few days," Harry told her reassuring her that he would take care of himself too, besides he wanted to spend some time with Teddy whom he wanted to spend more time with.

Harry was even planning to spend this time to get to know Sirius's favorite cousin better, since he never had a chance to really get to know her even though he heard a lot about her. About fifteen minutes later, Andromedea came out of the kitchen just as Teddy needed to have his nappie changed and Harry went to the kitchen to see if any of the soup was gone. When he saw that she at least had a little bit to eat, he fixed himself a bowl of soup for himself and sat down at the table wondering how the Weasley's were doing, especially George after losing Fred the way that they did. He was glad though that Percy decided to come back into the family, since he didn't know how Mrs. Weasley would take it if he had remained disconnected from his family. For now, though he had to make sure that Andromedea was okay for Teddy's sake and to help her out around the house. During the day she showed him how to feed Teddy, to prepare his formula and how to change his nappie just in case Harry had to do those things. Of course Harry thought that he had the hang of doing those things.

Later on that evening, right before Andormedea took her nighttime potion she confessed to Harry, "the Healer wants me to take a sleeping potion for at least another night, so that means that you'll need to take care of Teddy tonight but I'm sure that you'll do fine since I showed you everything that you'll need to do for him at night."

Harry looked scared at the possibility of having to take care of this tiny baby all by himself even if it was only for just one night. Andromedea noticed the look of fear on his face and reassured him, "Don't worry I'm sure that you'll do fine." Harry still looked nervous, but he figured that this would be good practice for when he had children of his own, besides he figured that he could always ask Mrs. Weasley for help in case he needed it.

"Well, I guess that we can manage on our own for the night, besides can I bring someone over in case I need help with Teddy?" Harry asked.

"Yes of course you can I don't even know why the Healer decided to prescribe that potion to me, especially with little Teddy around but he did," Andromedea told him right before she went upstairs to bed for the night leaving Harry in the living room all alone with only Teddy for company.

"Look like it's just me and you tonight," he told his godson who at that moment started crying.

When Harry checked his diaper it didn't appear to need changing and he refused to eat the formula that Harry tried to feed him, so he wasn't hungry. He didn't know what could make Teddy cry so much, thinking that he was scared he tried to sing to him but that didn't work either. Finally as a last resort he tried to floo call The Burrow to see if Mrs. Weasley could help him figure out how to get Teddy to stop crying.

When he called over there a strange red headed girl with an American accent answered and told him, "Aunt Molly is unable to answer him right now and if he left a message she could contact him in the morning."

He wondered who she was, since he wasn't aware of the Weasleys having any relatives who lived across the pond but then he had an idea of who could help him with Teddy and he probably had experience in changing nappies too since adults can wear diapers too, at least according to some of the shows that his Aunt Petunia liked to watch on the tele. He finally flooed one of his friends to come over and help out, of course he agreed to come over eager to help Harry in whatever way he could. He didn't know that he would be using skills that not too many people knew about and how he acquired them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

When Molly Weasley returned to The Burrow after a long day of helping out with the cleanup and making funeral arrangements, she ran into Harry who let her know that he was going to be spending a few days with Andromedea and Teddy. Right after he left, there was a knock at the door and when she answered it, there was someone there that she hadn't seen in a long time and she had a red headed teenage girl with her.

"I thought that you moved to America after all that happened in the last war," Molly remarked to the strange visitor after letting the two guests into the house.

"I did, but after I saw the casualty list in the States and I saw Fred's name on it, I had to come and see how you were doing," Anna told her while her daughter looked around the house curiously.

"But why now, after the war when you and her could have had a chance to really know him, not as some child that you remember. Besides how old is she anyway?" Molly asked her sounding resentful that her daughter was kept away from the realities of war, while her children were faced with it daily.

Anna thought about that for a minute before telling her the truth, "She'll be sixteen in the middle of July." Molly looked at her and then realized whose daughter she was.

"I have her passport right here if you need to see her age," Anna answered her.

"That's not necessary; I wish that I knew where you've been this past year, I would of sent Ginny to stay with you for a while," Molly answered her.

"I heard that I would run away before you even sent me to another country, besides I don't even know this woman," Ginny replied just as she was coming back inside after seeing Harry off, sounding upset that her mum would even think of letting her live with strangers.

"I forgot that you were just a baby when I left, but your older brothers might remember me since I used to be around here before your uncles died. I was engaged to your Uncle Fabian before he was murdered," Anna answered her.

"Well then why did you spend so many years across the pond, when you were needed here?" Ginny asked her sounding bitter that this woman had decided to run and not fight like her own family did.

"I was scared, especially after what happened the last time after Voldemort was defeated considering that your uncles were in the papers almost as much as another pair of Aurors. After what happened to the other pair, who were married and had two beautiful boys. I didn't want what happened to their babies happen to my child because of her father," Anna answered her not sure of how to answer that since she didn't know how much she knew.

"Well, what's your name?" Molly asked the girl sitting next to her mother.

"Its Grace, my mom told me that it was by grace that we're both alive and well," Grace answered Molly while her mother looked at her with surprise and Ginny wondered where she would get an idea like that fearful of what the answer would be.

"Well, how have you been holding up?" Anna asked sounding concerned and trying to change the subject.

"I've been doing fine considering what we've all been through the past few years, of course not all of us could just go to another country to hide away from the events here," Molly answered her sounding a bit bitter that Anna didn't stay and England to help in the fight against Voldemort.

"I did try to come back when he first returned, but in the years since I've seen you I've received training in muggle music therapy with an interest in brain injuries. So, when I did apply for a job as a Healer at St. Mungo's I was told that I couldn't use my training on certain patients, and when I thought about just taking a job as a Healer and volunteering my time to work with the other patients the other Healers told me about a woman who did arts and crafts with the patients who had "lost their minds" who died in an "accident". Anna told her emphasing the last part about accident.

"I don't care, we could still of used your help no matter what happened in the past, well that's in the past now. Do you plan on staying here or going back to the States after the funeral?" Molly asked.

"I don't know yet, but I do plan on applying to St. Mungo's if they'll take me then I'll stay here if not then I'll go back. Of course Grace will have to go back in about a week since she needs to make up her exams. We did house a fugitive from the law at our house until he suddenly had to leave and he was used as a Delta Dog, visiting people in the hospital and nursing homes cheering them up and making them feel better," Anna answered her while Grace looked upset at the news that they might be moving here permanently away from her friends.

"Well it's good to see you again; do you want anything to drink? Where are you staying at?" Molly asked her.

"Yes maybe a drink of water would do us some good. We're staying at a bed and breakfast in the village," Anna answered her while Molly left to go into the kitchen, and Anna decided to follow her there to see if she was okay.

"You know that you don't have to stay there, you can stay with us, since you're almost family and Grace is family. Don't worry about there being enough room we can make room," Molly offered to Anna.

When she saw her Molly had her wand out and started the incantation for a charm that Anna knew all too well from her training days and from being a young, working single mum.

"Wait a minute, be honest with me how are you doing really since it seems that you haven't had a lot of rest in the past few days? Besides I remember what it was like after Fabian died and I remember how you acted all brave about their deaths even then," Anna asked her trying to get the truth from her.

"You want the honest truth how I'm doing well then I'll tell you the truth. I have one son upstairs who hasn't been sober in a couple of days now; everyone else is off to their own little spot in the house mourning the loss of their brother. Even Arthur is out in his shed doing who knows what and he hasn't even been to bed the last couple of nights, he's probably sleeping out there. I haven't been able to get much sleep the past few nights because when I do, I have nightmares about the final battle. I relive it each night with other family members dying as well. I have a son who I'm never going to see again, who's never coming home," Molly yelled at Anna after which she suddenly broke into tears with Anna putting an arm around her to comfort her.

"I don't know what it's like to lose a child, and I don't know what I would do if anything should ever happen to Grace I don't know what I would do. I do know that it is helpful to talk to other people about your feelings, putting on this brave front for everyone isn't healthy. I can give you a sleeping potion that will last until dinnertime and Grace and I can help get dinner ready, while you get the rest that you need. Besides after dinner I have a surprise for the entire family," Anna told Molly.

"I don't know how everyone would react to you being here, the younger kids may not even remember who you are," Molly answered her sounding reluctant to let someone that she had just met for the first time in 16 years to take over her household duties.

"You do need the rest, besides it'll give me a chance to reintroduce myself to your kids and you can decide if you want me to tell them about Grace or not. Besides you can trust me, it's not like I'll do anything bad to your family while you're getting your rest," Anna reassured her while Molly thought about this.

"I guess that it can't hurt for me to lie down for a couple of hours, and I guess that I should trust that it would only be for a few hours, besides knowing you if I disagreed you would still do this," Molly told her finally agreeing to Anna's plan.

"Wait a minute while I get Grace a glass of water," Anna told her while getting a glass of water and bringing it out to her daughter.

When both Molly and Anna went upstairs, Anna gave Molly the sleeping potion and it started to work almost immediately. When Anna checked to see that Molly was sleeping she went back downstairs where Grace was looking around the living room at the different pictures there. When Anna immediately returned downstairs she immediately put her daughter to work straightening up around the house, while the first thing that she did was to summon all of the alcohol in the house and lock it up where she would be the only one who had access to it for the time being. While Anna was doing this there was a knock at the door, and when she looked to see who it was she saw a strange looking man with a teenage blonde headed girl standing there. Of course Ginny saw them standing there and noticed Anna's hesitation in opening the door, so she opened the door to let her friend and her father in.

"We brought you a shepard's pie to show how sorry we are for our loss," Xenophilius Lovegood told the three of them while looking at Anna with interest.

"Yes and it's my mum's recipe," Luna informed them.

"Well I remember how it was when my wife died with everyone bringing food. Besides who are these two lovely ladies, I don't think that we've met I'm Xenophilius and this is my daughter Luna" Xenophilius replied to his daughter's comment while introducing himself to both Anna and Grace.

"Well this is Anna she almost was my aunt and Grace I think that she's my cousin," Ginny introduced them trying to remember who they were.

"Oh I didn't see you at the wedding," Luna remarked.

"Well we just arrived from Hawaii where we've been living for sixteen years," Anna informed her.

"Do you plan on staying in England?" Xenophilius asked looking hopeful while waiting for her answer.

"I don't know yet, it depends on if I can get a job here," Anna replied while taking the dish from him to put in the kitchen while Luna took Ginny aside.

"How are you doing? I wished that we could have come by sooner but dad felt that you needed to be alone for a while," Luna asked her out of concern for her friend.

"I'm doing fine, but I'm still in shock after all that's happened over the past few days and meeting my cousin for the first time," Ginny answered her trying to convince her that she was doing okay.

"That's fine, but remember you do know how to reach me in case you do want to talk about it. So what do you think of your cousin so far?" Luna asked her sounding concerned for her friend and curious to find out more about these new relations of Ginny's.

"I like her so far, but it seems kind of odd that she's coming back now after the war and not during it when we could of used her help," Ginny informed her friend.

"Oh, did she say why she's coming back now at least did she mention why she didn't come over for Bill's wedding since I didn't see her there?," Luna asked Ginny trying to get information from her friend.

"I don't think so, but she might of told my mum and I didn't hear about it," Ginny answered her friend not revealing what she had told her mum for her reasons for staying in America instead of returning to Britain.

When Luna saw her father talking to the new woman, she walked right up to him and said "It's time for us to go; besides you need to work on the next issue of _The Quibbler_." "I think that we could stay for a little bit longer, besides didn't you want to see how your friends were doing," Xenophilius reminded his daughter while continuing his conversation with Anna after which Luna and Ginny walked outside to talk.

"I can't believe him, he's trying to replace my mum and no one can replace her. I mean you can't replace a dead person, no matter how hard you try," she told her friend.

"I don't think that your dad is trying to replace your mom. Even if my parents had another child, I know that the new child would never replace Fred, besides its too early for them to even think about marriage" Ginny tried to comfort her friend.

"I know that its wrong for me to worry you about a trivial manner after you just lost your brother," Luna reassured her friend.

"No, you're fine, besides letting me know your concerns about your father, reminds me that I'm still alive and that I need to live my life," Ginny reassured her friend as the two of them walked back to The Burrow, where Luna's father was still talking to Anna. "Come on, its time for us to go home, besides I'm sure that the Weasley's would like to spend some time alone with these two," Luna informed her father pulling him away from Anna.

Around dinner time Molly woke up to find out that Anna and Grace had already fixed dinner and that she had gotten her children to the dinner table, including George who was sober for the first time in a couple of days and seemed to be mad about something.

"I can't believe that you got everyone to the table, even Arthur who's been taking his dinner out in his shed and George who's been in his room for the past few days," Molly exclaimed with surprise when she saw everyone sitting there.

"Well, Anna told me that she'll tell me about how muggle things are used in the wizarding world in Hawaii," Arthur replied finally looking excited about something for the first time in days.

"It was easy once they realized that they weren't going to get anything to eat, unless they joined us downstairs," Anna told Molly not revealing how she had convinced her children how to come downstairs

"Now we can go ahead and eat now that you're here, I can go ahead and bring out the dish that we just heated up," Anna cheerfully told her as she led her to her seat and Anna made an extra place for herself.

"Mom, where am I supposed to sit at?" Grace asked.

"Well, I guess you can sit between George and Ron," Anna told her daughter pointing to the empty sit between her two cousins.

"No she can't, that's Fred's seat," George exclaimed while everyone just looked at him and immediately went silent.

"Well, he's not here now, I'm sure that he won't mind if anyone else sat there," Molly tried to reassure her son fearful that he might not of accepted Fred's death yet and worrying about what their guests would think about their outbursts.

Anna gave her a look of sympathy as her and Grace took their seats at the table. After George's outburst everyone ate their meal in silence, which had never happened in the Weasley household had never happened in her memory.

"Do you plan on moving to England or going back to America?" Hermione asked Anna trying to break the uneasy silence that had just entered the room.

"If I can get a job here, we'll but if not then we'll go back to Hawaii," Anna answered her while Grace didn't seem to be pleased at the prospect of moving to England.

Then Ron turned to Hermione and asked her when she was going to Australia to get her parents.

"I'll probably leave right after the funerals, since I want to say goodbye to those that have been lost in this war including Fred," Hermione answered Ron while he looked like he wished that he was elsewhere.

"Cool, you're going to Australia do you plan on doing anything else other than getting your parents there. I've heard that they've had some pretty good surfing out there almost as good as in Hawaii," Grace told Hermione looking excited at talking about her favorite activity.

"Where do you go to school? Do you go to Salem?" Hermione asked sounding curious about other wizarding schools.

"I go to Monteclair School of Witchcraft or Monteclair for short in Santa Monica, California. Though I've heard of Salem and we've played against them in Quidditch but they're more traditional there," Grace replied eager to talk about her school.

"Did you have any British students there this past year did you?" Molly asked curious to see if anyone that she might have known might have gone abroad or sent their kids abroad.

"We did and we even housed one of them over the holidays, since she couldn't come home because of the war," Grace answered her sounding a little bit proud that they did help out in the war effort, even if it was in a small way.

"Really did she go ever go to Hogwarts or was she a first year?" Hermione asked curious to find out if she would of known anyone who would of went abroad during this last year of the war.

"She was in seventh grade and she told us that she was a muggleborn in Hufflepuff house whatever that meant. Is a house the same thing as your dormitory?" Grace asked. "No, but our dormitories are in our separate houses and we take classes with those in the same year and house with us, though we do intermingle with those in other houses," Hermione answered Grace's question.

The rest of dinner was eaten quickly after which Anna led everyone into the living room, after all of the dishes were put away. As soon as she did, she brought out her guitar and started to play some familiar tunes on it, signaling for everyone to join in with her in singing the songs, to try to make them feel a little bit better for a little while at least. After a couple of hours of having a family sing along, the Weaslys finally retired for the evening with Molly staying behind to chat with Anna.

"Thank you for helping us to have fun for a little bit, but the nighttime is the worst since I seem to be alone in my thoughts and with the realization that one of my children will never come home again. Even the thought that his with my brothers and his grandparents don't even comfort me like they should," Molly reluctantly admitted to Anna.

"I know, but am that why it seems that you've been having trouble sleeping at night?" Anna asked her sounding concerned for her wellbeing.

"No, but every time that I close my eyes, I replay the final battle in my head and I can't get the faces of those who were wounded and killed out of my head," Molly confided in her.

"Did you want me to give you a potion to help you sleep at night, at least for tonight? You know that those potions can become addictive, but you may want to consider seeing a counselor to help you in dealing with your feelings over The Final Battle and over losing a son," Anna warned Molly worried about what she was asking her to do.

"I know, I used to be a healer too but right now I don't care," Molly replied to her. "Then I can give you a vial of a sleeping drought I do have one vial left after giving you one earlier," Anna told her as she handed her the vial before Molly went up to her bedroom.

A couple of hours later, Grace was in the kitchen getting a drink of water when she was surprised at a head popping in through the fireplace.

"Mrs. Weasly are you there?" the head asked.

"No, Aunt Molly's upstairs sleeping but what do you want with her?" Grace asked. "Its nothing, I can get someone else to help me," he told her before the head disappeared from the fireplace.

When Grace realized who it was that she was talking to, she decided to let her friends know that she talked to the famous Harry Potter through the fireplace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

After helping with the cleanup at Hogwarts Augusta Longbottom and her grandson immediately apparated back to Longbottom Manor to see the condition that their house was in after it was invaded by Death Eaters a couple of months ago. When they arrived at the location, they weren't too surprised but were upset to find their home burned to the ground. Augusta finally had an idea about where they could stay, but she wasn't happy about it, since that house held bad memories for her hopefully Neville wouldn't remember the bad things that happened in that house.

"Where are we going to stay until we can rebuild our house? Are we going to stay with any of your old lady friends?" Neville asked sounding curious as to where they could spend the night and hoping that they wouldn't be staying with any of her friends, with her bragging to them about his part in the war.

"I have an idea, but I need to go by Gringotts to pick up the key, I don't know if you've ever been there but we can stay at Frank's and Alice's for the time being," Augusta answered her grandson, hoping that she could battle the demons in that place.

After they went by Gringotts to pick up the key, they entered the house that no one had occupied for almost sixteen years. Upon entering the house Neville immediately went to the bedrooms and stopped when he saw the old nursery, where both he and his brother were found by their grandmother when their entire family was attacked here almost seventeen years ago. When Augusta saw him standing there in the doorway to the bedroom, she saw the two cribs in the room, and understood that he didn't want to go into the room where his brother was found dead and he was found hanging between life and death. Augusta thought back to that day as they both exited the room and Neville transfigured the couch into a bed, since he didn't want to sleep in that room for obvious reasons.

* * *

_Augusta knocked at the door planning on surprising her son and daughter in law with a day all to themselves, while she took Neville and Francis for the day. When no one answered the door after a few minutes, she figured that Frank and Alice were still sleeping after celebrating the downfall of Voldemort by little Harry Potter and the fact that they were still alive. She opened the door, using the spare key that she had just in case anything had ever happened to them and when she entered the house she was shocked to find the living room in a mess, when she went up to the nursery she was shocked to see her two baby grandsons lying in their crib motionless, thinking that both of them were dead. When Magical Law Enforcement arrived a couple of minutes after she summoned them to the house, when she couldn't find Frank and Alice anywhere one of her grandbabies was declared dead at the scene, while the other one was hanging on to life by a thread.

* * *

_

Going back to the present, she slowly entered Frank's and Alice's bedroom, when she opened up the door to the walk in closet she saw different vials that held their memories of the different events in Francis's and Neville's lives. Of course she had witnessed a lot of the firsts that Neville did again, during his long and painful recovery from his attack. She took a couple of them for both Francis and Neville looking in the back of the closet where she found their pensive. She put in the memory of Francis's and Neville's first steps just so she could see them right before all of their lives would change for the worst.

* * *

"_Frank look, Francis is walking on his own," Alice motioned to her husband to come out to the living room where Francis was indeed taking his first steps on his own, while his twin brother Neville looked on. When Frank came into the room Francis had already sat down with his mother prodding him to get back up. While Alice was trying to encourage Francis to walk again for daddy Neville decided that he didn't want to be outdone by his own brother, so he got up and walked towards his dad. "Look Alice, Neville is walking on his own too," Frank remarked to his wife directing her attention from Francis to Neville. After seeing Neville take his first steps, then Francis decided to try to walk towards his own father too.__

* * *

_

After she had witnessed that memory, Augusta just teared up at the sight of her grandbabies and their parents before their lives would be changed forever. Augusta spent the rest of the night looking at old memories from Francis's and Neville's lives during the time that they spent in hiding. She remembered that if Francis did something Neville was sure to follow him. She wondered if Neville would have shown his magical ability earlier if Francis was alive and Neville didn't suffer the injuries that he did. Driving those thoughts out of her mind, looking at her grandson sleeping now she was proud of the young man that he had become.

She remembered the day that she had brought Neville home from the muggle hospital after being there for six months after he was transferred from St. Mungo's where the Healers told her that there was no hope for him.

* * *

"_Mrs. Longbottom, Mr. and Mrs. Featherstone I have some good news and bad news. Which one did you want first?" Dr. Tonks asked. "I guess the bad news first," all three of the people sitting across from Dr. Alex Tonks, neurosurgeon answered. Well, Mrs. Longbottom Frank is in the worst condition of all three of the patients. He will be paralyzed for the rest of his life and not be too aware of his surroundings. Though there is nothing that I can do for him, there are places in our world where he would receive excellent care and various therapies to help him use the abilities that he does have," Dr. Tonks told them while Augusta broke into tears at the news that there was nothing that could be done for her Frank. "What about Alice and Neville, isn't there anything that can be done for them?" Emma Featherstone asked the doctor, with all three of the adults looking as if they were pleading that there was something that could be done for their loved ones. "Unfortunately for Alice, there isn't anything that I can do for her, here though she is at a higher functioning level than Frank. In the muggle world there are remedial therapies that will help Alice use the abilities that she does have to the fullest. Though in order to receive those therapies Frank and Alice would need to be in separate facilities due to the difference in their abilities," the Dr. informed the three of them while they looked insulted that he would even suggest that the two of them be separated. "What about Neville, I didn't even hear you mention about him yet?" Augusta asked sounding hopeful about her grandson's prognosis. "Now getting to Neville, that's the good news that I have for you, since he was found earlier than his parents and the treatment provided by the Healers at the hospital the damage to his brain was minimized. I can operate on him, reducing the pressure that's on his brain that's causing him to be in a coma, this should help him wake up and live a relatively normal life after receiving extensive therapy here. The length of his stay here would depend on when he wakes up from his coma, but after he wakes up depending on how he does in his therapy he should be able to leave here in three to six months. He would need to relearn how to walk, talk and even how to eat & drink again," the doctor told them sounding hopeful about Neville's prognosis.

* * *

_

Remembering that she wished that she was more supportive of her grandson in later years, even though she didn't talk to her brother for a year after nearly causing Neville to drown. Though that was mostly from the scolding that they received from the Healers that she would of gotten her wish of Neville being more like his father, but not in the way that she wanted him to be like Frank. Finally at about 5AM she drifted off into an uneasy sleep with nightmares of what could have happened during this war to her surviving grandson, even though she was proud of him with standing up to the Death Eaters like he did. One thing that she was glad about, at least Frank and Alice were away from the war in Switzerland with her brother Algie and his wife Enid at a private clinic, where they were receiving various therapies. When she finally woke up, she found Neville gone leaving behind a note saying I've gone off to help Harry out with something. She smiled wondering what it could be that Harry could want her precious grandson to help her with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

When Neville arrived at Andromeda's house later on that evening, he was surprised to find Harry trying to settle down a crying baby with blue hair.

"So what did you want me to do?" he asked Harry.

"Do you know anything to get him to stop crying, since his grandmother and Mrs. Weasley are unavailable?" Harry asked him.

"I don't know, but did you try singing to him, besides where are his parents?" Neville replied.

"They were killed in the final battle," Harry answered him sounding quiet.

"Oh, but what you think that I know how to care for a baby for anyway?" Neville asked knowing that he probably wasn't going to like Harry's answer.

Harry looked sheepish for a minute and then answered him, "I thought that with your elderly relatives and parents that you would at least know how to change a nappie on an adult, his grandmother and Mrs. Weasley aren't available right now to help."

Neville looked shocked at his reasoning, "I've never had to change a nappie before, besides my dad has the nurses at St. Mungo's to change his and none of my older relatives had to wear them. I guess that we'll have to learn how to do this together, but for now give Teddy to me and I'll try to quiet him down," Neville answered Harry feeling insulted that Harry thought that having disabled parents meant that he knew how to care for a baby.

Neville then inspected Teddy's nappy and found out that he didn't need a nappy change, though he thought that he was missing his parents. After inspecting his nappy, Neville started rocking Teddy and singing to him gently after a few minutes of this Teddy settled down and went back to sleep. Neville then gently laid him back in his crib with Harry looking at him in amazement.

"I guess that you're better with babies than what you thought, I couldn't even get him to stop screaming for two minutes," Harry remarked to his friend looking amazed that he could get Teddy to settle down.

"Sometimes when I was younger, I would sneak out and spend the night with my parents at St. Mungo's, where if mum had a nightmare in the middle of the night one of the Healers would sing to her and she would settle down. Of course having me there helped them at night. The Healers knew that I would sometimes spend the night there and in the morning they would owl my Gran to come and get me. I did get to help my parents in eating breakfast those mornings too," Neville sheepishly admitted to Harry.

Harry felt embarrassed that he even thought that Neville would automatically know how to care for a baby because of his situation.

Neville looked at his friend's discomfort and reassured him, "I guess that I can forgive you for thinking that, but I've never told anybody that about myself before."

"By the way are your parents still at St. Mungo's or did they get sent somewhere else?" Harry asked sounding interested in what happened to the patients at St. Mungo's during the war.

"No, they got sent to a private clinic in Switzerland, where they're getting much better care than what they've received at St. Mungo's," Neville answered him.

"That's good, so are they going to stay there, or are they going to come back here after the war is over," Harry replied to Neville knowing that he had a hard decision to make. "I hope that they can stay there, but I would like to be close to them, but the clinic is expensive and I don't know if Gran can afford it after this year," Neville admitted to Harry who thought about sending the payment for the private clinic secretly thinking how proud his parents would be to know that he was helping two members of the Order.

After their little talk, since Teddy seemed to be okay for the time being the two friends immediately fell asleep in Andromeda's living room. A few hours later Neville woke up startled to see the object of his nightmares standing there. He immediately got up and went towards her, trying not to startle her wondering how she escaped when everyone else thought that she was dead. Andromeda was surprised to see that she had a visitor in her home and that visitor looked like he wanted to attack her.

"What are you doing and what are you doing in my home," Andromeda exclaimed as Neville pointed his wand at her looking as if he wanted to kill her.

"I'm going to make sure that you don't hurt anybody else ever again, like you did my friends, family and even myself," he answered her while Andromeda finally realized who he thought that she was.

"I'm Andromeda, my older sister Bellatrix was killed in the Final Battle I never did anything to you," she answered him while Harry got up and saw what was going on. "Neville, what's wrong with you this is Teddy's grandmother not Bellatrix. It was her grandchild that you helped me with last night, I don't think that she'll be a Death Eater since one of them killed her daughter and son in law, leaving her to raise Teddy all by herself," Harry explained to his friend, while for the first time noticing the resemblance between Andromeda and her infamous sister while Neville slowly lowered his wand from her.

"I'm sorry, I thought that you were someone else," Neville sheepishly apologized to Andromeda for attacking her in her own home.

"I've had a lot of problems with my resemblance to Bella, even one time one overly eager Auror even tried to bring me in thinking that I was her and I had to stay at the Ministry until one of the Aurors could vouch that I wasn't Bella," Andromeda told the two of them, trying to sound humorous at the situation and when she got a good look at her would be attacker, she realized who he was and why he would really want to hurt Bellatrix.

"You're that Longbottom boy aren't you? I knew both of your parents when I was at school," Andromeda asked him when she realized who he was.

"Yes, why do you want to know?" Neville asked her.

"I want you to know that I'm nothing like my sister, besides if it weren't for my late husband Ted you wouldn't be standing here right now. It was because he helped you and others like you he got killed," Andromeda answered him with both Harry and Neville looking at her with puzzled looks on their faces.

Just then there was a crying heard in the house, "it looks like someone is up and needs to be fed," Andromeda told the two boys, while she was relieved to have temporarily escaped any questions that the two boys might have.

While she was gone, Harry looked at Neville puzzled about what Andromeda had told them. Neville just shrugged at him, as if he didn't know what she was talking about either. A few minutes later, Andromeda came downstairs with Teddy in her arms when the doorbell rang.

"Do you mind holding Teddy for a few minutes, while I answer the door?" Andromeda asked Harry.

"I don't mind," Harry answered her taking Teddy from her.

A few minutes later she came in with a man that Harry hadn't seen before who had brown hair, with a heart shaped face. He was surprised to see the two boys standing there in her kitchen, but didn't say anything.

"Oh, and Lionel this is Teddy's godfather Harry and his friend Neville. This is the Longbottom boy," Andromeda introduced the two boys pointing at both of them when she said their names.

"This is Ted's brother Lionel, he's a brain surgeon who's operated on different witches and wizards that Ted would refer to him.

Unfortunately, he couldn't save every patient that he's operated on, though all of them didn't die," Andromeda introduced her brother in law to the two boys.

Both of them wondered if he had operated on Neville, and that's what Andromeda meant when she told them that if it weren't for Ted, then Neville wouldn't be standing there right now.

"Now, I'm guessing that neither of you guys had breakfast yet, so I guess that you can fix yourselves a bowl of cereal, while I get Teddy ready and brought down here," Andromeda told the two boys.

"I'm sure that we can fix a bowl of cereal," Harry replied while Neville was stunned that he almost had harmed his hostess.

Just then an owl appeared with that morning's _Daily Prophet _which Harry took and took a glimpse at and then placed it on the table, which Lionel picked up and saw a notice that he felt that would do Andromeda some good.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

The next morning when Mrs. Weasley got up she found Anna and Grace in the kitchen making breakfast, and she saw all of her children sitting around the table like last night. She then, went into the kitchen to see if they needed any help.

"No, we're fine you just sit right down and let someone else serve you for once," Anna reassured her as Molly reluctantly went back into the dining room with the rest of her family.

After breakfast Bill, Percy and Arthur left to go to work leaving Anna and Molly alone with the rest of the family. George looked like he hardly slept the night before and he was still upset about the alcohol in the house being locked up.

"Well, what do you have planned for today?" Anna asked sounding interested as her and Grace brought out breakfast for everyone.

"We have to get ready to go over to the funeral home for visitation later on this evening, though I'm sure to find enough work for everyone to do around here," Molly reassured her that she wouldn't let anyone mope around the house all day.

"I wasn't implying that you would let anyone do that here," Anna tried to reassure her. "Besides if you think that you'll be okay on your own with Grace here to help out I plan on going by St. Mungo's to see if I could get a job there. Besides from what I understand when the high risk patients return their families are going to want to continue their therapy that they've received abroad," Anna told the rest of the Weasleys who were sitting there.

After Anna had left, Grace's cousins wanted to know why her mum didn't come back to England to join in the fight against Voldemort.

"I don't know, but she felt that she was needed back in the States rather than here," Grace answered them.

"I still think that it was cowardly for her to stay there rather than come back here and fight. At least Fred died in trying to protect our way of life," George told her.

"I don't think my mom is afraid of dying. In fact when I was growing up, and even when I was in the eighth grade she told me a story about two war heroes who everyone said that they suffered a fate worse than death after everyone thought that they were safe. That's when she decided to stay in America," Grace replied to her cousin.

"What could be worse than death?" George asked her while Ron and Ginny looked uncomfortable at that question though they wondered how she would answer that one. "Maybe not knowing who your loved ones are, even though you're still alive," Grace answered tentatively.

"Like someone who turns away from their family?" George asked sounding interested thinking about Percy.

"I think that she means someone who doesn't have the ability to recognize anyone that they know due to injury," Ginny piped in remembering her visit to St. Mungo's over two years ago.

"It looks like your mum assigned us quite a bit of chores to do, so we better get started on them. By the way what does your mum plan on doing today?" Grace asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't know, but right now it looks like she's baking, hopefully we'll be able to sample her cooking later on," Ron answered her hopefully.

The group went on with their assigned chores until Molly called them all to come in for lunch. After lunch everyone resumed their previous duties, except for Grace and George. Grace worked on the schoolwork that she was missing out on while she was in England, while George went for a walk in the village.

"Why does Grace get to stay here without helping out around here, while we have to work on making the house presentable for company?" Ginny asked her mom hoping that Mrs. Weasley would let her go out and explore the village or at least go out to visit Harry. "Grace is working on the work that she's missing while she's here, not enjoying herself in her room, besides her and her mother are guests here," Molly answered her trying to reassure her that Grace wasn't being released from her chores so that she could have fun. Ginny then walked away not satisfied with her mum's answer still thinking that Grace should still help out, though she was pleased at the thought of seeing Harry again tonight. While the other kids were out helping in getting the Burrow ready for visitors later on that day, Molly was trying to keep busy around the house, trying not to think that in a few hours that she would be hosting visitation for one of her sons. When she got to George's and Fred's old room she could barely bring herself to clean their room, while George was going to be gone for a few hours. There were times when she first entered their room that she almost expected Fred to come in and try to get her to stay out of their room. Molly spent a few minutes just looking around the room finding it hard to believe that one of her sons would never come home again. A few hours later Anna returned to the Burrow, looking as if she'd been crying.

"Mom, what's wrong did you not get the job?" Grace asked hoping that she would be able to return to school in California.

"No, that's not it, but St. Mungo's did hire me to work with the long term care patients. I'm just crying because I just visited your father's grave and if you want me to I'll take you by there tomorrow after Fred's funeral service," Anna answered her daughter. "Good I can't wait to finally see where he's buried at; will Fred be buried there too, or will be buried elsewhere?" Grace asked her mother.

"I don't know, but we'll find out tomorrow at the burial," Anna answered her daughter who turned away from her mum at the sight of a visitor coming to visit with what looked like a cake plate in his hands.

"I see that you're still here, so do you know if you're staying or not?" Xenophilius asked her sounding interested in her answer while handing her the cake plate for the Weasleys. "Yes, but I won't be staying with the Weasleys for long, but I'll be in London and will be visiting here on occasion," Anna answered him.

Xenophilius's eyes lit up at the news that Anna was going to be moving to England and working in London, though he wondered how she felt about him.

"I'm glad to hear that you plan on staying here in England," Xenophilius told her nervously.

"Well it was nice seeing you again," Anna told him as he left the Burrow to go back to the tent on his property where he was staying with his daughter temporarily until another house could be built on the property.

Anna was curious about the man who had come to visit them twice in a row, wondering why he didn't stay too long to give his condolences. She was curious if Molly was a mother figure to his little girl, but she felt that this wasn't the time to ask her. She wondered if he was going to come by tonight and bring his daughter with him. Meanwhile Molly was patiently waiting for Arthur to come home from work, hoping that he would not hide in his shed tonight while she was expecting condolence visits from their friends. Later on that evening when everyone was home, including George from his visit to the village, the Weasleys were receiving guests and receiving gifts of food from their friends, of course later on that week they planned on doing the same thing with the family members of other friends who had lost loved ones while Molly suspected that Harry planned on visiting every family who had lost a family member in the war. Molly knew that it wasn't Harry's fault that Fred or anyone else was dead and she hoped that he realized it too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

That morning Anna got up and immediately went to the kitchen to see what she could fix for breakfast, before she went to her job interview at St

That morning Anna got up and immediately went to the kitchen to see what she could fix for breakfast, before she went to her job interview at St. Mungo's. The kids and Mr. Weasley were the first ones down and were surprised to see that their mum wasn't up yet and that their guest was actually making breakfast for them. Of course none of them remarked about it, though Anna was able to make something that could be eaten on the go as Mr. Weasley was eager to get to work that morning. When Anna got to St. Mungo's she was immediately greeted by an old colleague of hers that she worked with before she moved to the States.

"Anna, it's been so long since I've seen you. What's brought you back to England?" Henry asked her.

"I think that its time for my daughter to learn about the country where her parents lived in," Anna replied with Henry looking at her shocked that she even had a daughter.

"Yes, I found out I was pregnant when I left England after Fabian's death," Anna told him after noticing the look on his face.

"I take it that she's here too? I would like to meet her, I'm sure that she's got some interesting stories to tell being raised by you and from living in the States," Henry replied to her information about her daughter.

"Well, then it was nice meeting you again, but I've got to go to my interview and I know that you've got rounds to do," Anna greeted him while running off to the administrative offices of St. Mungo's.

When Anna arrived at the Human Resources department of St. Mungo's she was amazed at the changes that were made in St. Mungo's while she was away. She hoped that she would be able to use her skills with the patients here, since some of them were written off ages ago by the Healers here because they couldn't live the lives that they once had. "It says here on your resume that after you went to America, you studied muggle music therapy on top of the Healer training that you received here?" Jane asked Anna.

"Yes, I did since the hospital that I worked in Hawaii mixed both muggle and magical means of healing. They gave me the opportunity to get my training and for me to use my new skills with the patients there," Anna answered her.

"Right now we do have a great need for Healers, due to the casualties of this war and with some of our Healers leaving. We don't have a huge need for muggle therapies right now, but there could be down the line. Do you mind me asking you if your blood status, since some of the old prejudices still remain here?" Jane asked her.

"I don't mind starting out as a Healer if I can treat patients with music therapy on my days off. Yes I do mind you asking me about my blood status, since I feel that a person's abilities make them a good healer not whether or not their pure blooded," Anna answered her feeling insulted that the old prejudices still existed here in England.

"Well, then your answer will have no bearing on you being employed here. Will you be satisfied in returning to your Healer duties here and using your new skills on the side?" Jane asked her.

"I don't mind, I can see that you need my help as a Healer more than a music therapist," Anna answered her.

"Do you have a preference on which ward you want to work in?" Jane asked her.

"I would prefer to work in the Janus Thickey ward, but I am open to work anywhere there's a need," Anna replied.

"Good, then for right now I can go ahead and put you in the spell damage ward with Healer Pye. Maybe you can keep an eye on him, since he seems to like trying out different muggle therapies with the patients, though he isn't trained in them. He'll be thrilled to meet a witch that's been trained in a muggle healing method," Jane told her. "You mean that I got the job and will I be working with both the short term and the long term patients here?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I think that some of your methods though unorthodox will be able to be used on our patients here," Jane answered her.

"I'll be glad to use them here too, since in America we mix both muggle and magical means of healing. At St. Katherine's we even had a couple of Healer who were also certified muggle holistic herbology practioners," Anna answered her.

Jane was interested in this, but of course she knew that Anna would have a hard time convincing some of the other Healers to try muggle methods of doing things. As soon as she left the interview, she went up to the fourth floor to meet some of the Healers that she would be working with in a couple of weeks. She saw that the Healers were busy adhering to the needs of their patients, but in the lounge she found one of the Healers who was on his break. When she let him know that she was a Healer trained in a muggle therapy his eyes lit up and asked her questions about it and he was very interested that she was going to come to work at St. Mungo's on his floor. He hoped that she would be able to show him some of the muggle therapies that he could try on his patients.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Augustus I hope to see you around soon, but remember before you try any old muggle therapy that you read or hear about you need to be trained in it first, though I do love your enthusiasm to try new things," Anna told Augustus as she left him in the break room.

She immediately left the hospital and went straight to flower shop where she immediately bought one flower arrangement that she immediately took with her. She then went to the gravesite where Fabian was buried.

"I don't know if you know this but we have a daughter, she's growing up to be a lovely girl though I wonder if I was being overprotective in keeping her in America. I don't know but we have a great life over there and we're getting ready to move back to England. I just got a job at St. Mungo's and hopefully they'll let me use some of the skills that I got in the States over here though right now they don't seem to be appreciated here. There is one Healer though he sounds interested in mixing muggle techniques with magical ones. Molly seems to be nice and she has even taken in other children that aren't hers into her home. Your niece has grown up to be a lovely woman, hopefully her and Grace will get to be friends. Well that's all for now, but I wish that you could be there to see everyone though I know that your nephew Fred is with you, hopefully his family will be able to get over his death, especially George," Anna talked in front of Fabian's headstone immediately tearing up when she thought of all of the years that both her and Grace missed with him.

She composed herself right before she went to Gringotts to see if they had any charities listed where she could donate some money in Fred's name. When she got there she immediately decided on a charity that was recently set up to help those who had lost homes or loved ones during the war and she was delighted to learn that she could also donate money in honor of more than one deceased person at once knowing that information might be useful to Molly and her family. When she arrived at the Burrow later on that day, she still looked as if she had been crying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Andromedea wondered what could be in the Daily Prophet that her brother in law would think that would be good for her

Andromedea wondered what could be in the _Daily Prophet_ that her brother in law would think that would be good for her. When she picked up the paper, she saw that there was an advertisement there looking for volunteers to work at the hospital and that there were different knitting groups organized for the purpose to knit blankets for sick kids and those who were affected by the war.

"I don't think that the hospital would want me to volunteer for them, since I look like the object of so many of their nightmares. Look at what happened when one of my sister's victims saw me," Andromedea answered him.

"You not you're sister and if you have an issue with being face to face with the patients, then maybe you can knit blankets for the victims since they wouldn't have to see who knit their blankets for them. Besides we have an organization that does something similar to this in the muggle world," Lionel answered her with both Harry and Neville watching this interchange with Neville hoping that he wouldn't prevent his hostess from doing any good because of him mistaking her for Bella.

"I'll think about it, but right now I need to be worried about arranging Dora's and Remus's funerals and being the best mum that I could possibly be to Teddy here," Andromedea answered him

"I know, but I'm just worried about you having to deal with all of this on your own. "I won't be on my own, I have you and besides Teddy's godfather will also be able to help me with Teddy," Andromedea answered him with her nodding in Harry's direction. "That's fine, but how will you support yourself now that Ted's gone?" Lionel asked her sounding concerned, but Andromedea tried not to answer that question in front of Neville and Harry.

"I haven't decided yet, but Teddy and I have enough to live on for a couple of months until I find a job, since Ted gave us the information on the account that he had set up for us right before he left where he had the proceeds from selling a couple of Henry's paintings deposited," Andromedea answered him.

"You know that I'm here for you in case you need anything," Lionel answered him.

"I know, but I don't think that you know about the inner workings of my world," Andromedea replied.

Meanwhile both Harry and Neville left Andromedea's house in order to go back to their homes. With Harry promising to return later on that night, to see how Andromedea and Teddy were doing.

"Do you know where this bank is and any of the account information that could be used in order to get the money, if you didn't then it could take a while for probate court to sort out Ted's estate, but I've already started the proceedings when I first learned about his death? Of course I don't mind helping you out until you can get on your feet," Lionel asked his sister in law.

"I promise that I'll look for a job after the funeral arrangements are made, which by the way visitation will be tomorrow night with the funeral being the next day," Andromedea told her brother in law.

"Why so soon, don't you want to wait a while. Do you plan on having a funeral for Ted too, since I've already buried his head that your sister was so kind to send to me?" Lionel asked her sounding sarcastic at the end.

"I know that she didn't approve of you operating on wizards and witches, especially tying to undo her handiwork, but how do you know that she was the one who sent it to you?" Andromedea asked her brother in law wondering how her sister even found out that Ted's brother had operated on victims of their wars like Neville.

"Who else would be unhappy with a brain surgeon operating on people from the magical world?" Lionel answered her.

"You have a point there, but you don't have to worry about us, Teddy and I will get along fine by ourselves. You don't have to worry about us," Andromedea reassured her former brother in law.

"I know, but losing a loved one can be hard on you. I've heard about it though I've not experienced the sudden death of a loved one, until Ted," Lionel told her.

After being reassured that Andromedea would do fine with Teddy on her own, he decided to leave for a few hours, which allowed Andromedea to go with Teddy to the muggle bank, to see how much money was in the account and what she would need to do in order to withdraw the money from the account to use for normal household expenses. When she got to the muggle bank, she was amazed to see how the muggles didn't seem to go into individual vaults, like Gringwalds. They just stood in line at the different teller windows and deposited checks or paper money, she wondered how muggles stored their valuable jewels and paintings. When it was finally her turn, she let the teller know that she was there to see how much money was in her recently deceased husband's account. The teller motioned her to wait for the bank manager and she would be able to give Andromedea that information. While she was waiting for the first time since Ted's death she worried that she wouldn't have enough money to support herself and Teddy, after she was done with the bank she planned to pick up a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and look at the help wanted ads to look for a job to help her with her and Teddy's expenses. Besides she knew that work can help her to cope with losing her daughter and husband in a year. When the bank manager came out she introduced herself as Ted Tonks's widow and that she was interested to know how much was in his account.

"Yes, Mrs. Tonks I'm sorry for your loss and I wish that I could of gotten to know your husband a bit better," the bank manager greeted her. "I know, I wish that he could be here too," Andromedea returned the greeting as she was ushered into the bank manager's office.

"Let me see here, while I look up your account. It was smart of him to include you on the account as well nowadays you don't know what could happen and probate could take a long time to sort out his accounts," the bank manager informed her.

"I know, but I would like to know how much is in the account just so I can know how many months I can support myself and my grandbaby before I have to find a job," Andromedea informed him.

"Well let's see," the bank manager told her while looking for the account balance on his computer. Andromedea waited nervously while waiting for the balance in hers and Ted's account. "It looks like you have five hundred pounds in the account at this time," the bank manager revealed to her.

Andromedea was shocked at the amount of the money in the account, it seemed that she didn't have to go back to work for a very long time but she did remember that having a job to go to every day would give her a way to get away from her grief for a little while. Afterwards though she did get a copy of the Daily Prophet and immediately went home, where she laid Teddy down for a nap and she pulled out the old photo albums with her, Dora and Ted in them when they were a whole family. During this time she allowed herself to grieve over the fact that Dora and Remus would never experience the joy of seeing Teddy's firsts like her and Ted did with Dora. When Teddy woke up from his nap, she immediately started to play with him and wondered if he even knew that his parents weren't here and weren't going to be able to come back for him ever. While Teddy was in his playpen quietly playing, Andromedea looked through the help wanted ads looking for a job that could help in paying the bills, and help her to forget about her losses, even for a little while. When she opened that day's _Daily Prophet_ she saw what Lionel was trying to show her, plus she even saw a list of squib and muggles who know about the wizarding world psychologists and grief counselors in there. Andromedea put that aside since she wasn't crazy or at least not yet so she didn't need to talk to any of those people. When she got to the help wanted ads, she saw that the WWN was holding auditions for various shows to be broadcast on the wireless and that they were looking for all types. Andromedea thought that was interesting since she could probably play the villain in some of their shows, since she sounded so much like her sister Bella.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

The next morning when Neville returned to his house, he found his Gran in his parent's closet looking to see what pictures or other things that they had in their house, that wasn't transferred to Longbottom Manor when they were first hurt

The next morning when Neville returned to his house, he found his Gran in his parent's closet looking to see what pictures or other things that they had in their house, that wasn't transferred to Longbottom Manor when they were first hurt.

"So what did Harry want with you?" she asked him sounding interested.

"To help him change nappies since I'm such an expert at it because of dad," he answered her sounding sarcastic.

"I didn't realize that Harry would want you to change nappies," she answered him.

"Its okay I got to spend some time with him telling him a little bit about them. By the way, I meet Andromedea's brother in law and he seemed to have met me before. How would a muggle brain surgeon ever have the chance to meet me before?" Neville asked his Gran surprising her with the question.

Augusta looked at him and realized that she finally had to tell him the whole truth about what happened the night that his parents were kidnapped and his twin killed.

"The night that Frank and Alice were taken and Francis was killed, you were hurt very badly. The Healers at St. Mungo's weren't even sure if you would even survive that night. I was so desperate to keep you alive I was willing to try anything to keep you with us, even with muggle medicine. At that time I didn't know if your parents were alive or dead and based on what I saw with you and Francis, I had assumed that they were dead. One of the Healers, suggested that we have his brother take a look at you since he was a brain surgeon. I had you transferred to a muggle hospital that night, where they operated on your brain so that I could keep you with us and lead a normal life as much as possible. After that you spent a year relearning how to do everything plus catching up with other toddlers your age," Augusta finally admitted to Neville.

"If you did all of that for me, why didn't you do the same for mum and dad?" Neville asked.

"I had them look at Frank and Alice but there was nothing that they could do for them other than remedial therapy, so I just had them stay at St. Mungo's for the past sixteen years where I thought that they would get the same treatment that they would in a muggle treatment center. I guess I was wrong there, at least now they have a chance to live as much of a full life as possible, in that Swiss private clinic," Augusta answered him sounding remorseful about locking up his parents for the past 16 years.

"Why did I recover from the attack and my parents didn't fully recover?" Neville asked his grandmother.

"I don't know, but the Healers and doctors told me that it was because you were found first and they had more time to work with you,"

Neville thought about her answer and then asked, "Do you remember the name of the Healer who recommended muggle medicine for me?"

"I don't think I do, why do you ask?" Augusta asked her grandson sounding interested.

"I think I met the muggle Healer this morning at Andromeda Tonks's house, since it was her grandson that Harry wanted my help with,"

Augusta looked surprised at this news and asked him, "Did he say anything to you about it?"

"No he didn't but he really didn't get a chance to because Andromeda had some errands that she had to run and left before he could answer me. Besides I don't think that he would have answered me anyway with me there."

Augusta looked relieved that Neville wasn't told everything about his injuries when he was younger.

"Is that why I was so forgetful and clumsy when I was younger, because of the attack on me when I was a toddler?" Neville asked throwing his grandmother off guard.

"I don't know, but the doctor told us that there could be a possibility that you would have learning problems later on in life. Then I was so glad that you were alive, but I was angry at the ones who did this to you, I even silently blamed them for your clumsiness and forgetfulness," Augusta reluctantly admitted to her grandson.

"Why didn't you even tell me this before? All this time I thought that I could never live up to your standards and that you wished that Francis had lived while I didn't."

"I didn't know how to tell you, besides you know that I would never wish that you were dead or wind up like your parents. When you were younger I wanted to see why you weren't the Chosen One, like Harry so I looked for every little thing that you did wrong since I wanted to know why You Know Who chose a half blood instead of a pure blood like yourself. If you were the Chosen One at least your parents would be dead and not like they are now,"

"What do you mean, why wasn't I the Chosen One?" Neville asked his grandmother sounding interested in what she had to say.

Augusta tried to change the subject, but Neville was still curious about what she meant about him being the Chosen One. Augusta then reluctantly decided to tell her grandson the truth about the Prophecy and her theory on why their family was targeted after Voldemort's downfall.

"Before you and Harry were born there was a prophecy made that could have been about either you or Harry or Francis. It turned out to be about Harry, but it stated that a child who was born at the end of July to parents who had defied Voldemort three times would be the one to defeat him. That narrowed it down to you, Harry and Francis, so after you were born your parents, you and Francis went into hiding where I was their secret keeper. Right after Harry defeated Voldemort, everyone thought that they were safe including your parents. They went out of hiding and right afterwards, when you were attacked by rogue Death Eaters. I've always wondered if Voldomort had planned on killing the three of you that night, before Harry Potter stopped him and his Death Eaters knew about it. So in a way I've sort of blamed you for Francis's death and your parents' condition," Augusta admitted to her grandson.

"How could you blame me for something that I had absolutely nothing to do with?"

"I don't know, I was so angry about what happened I blamed everyone that survived even myself."

"Why did you never mention anything to me about it? I've always thought that were targeted because of mum and dad being Aurors, not because of when Francis and I were born?"

"I didn't want you to feel guilty about anything that had happened."

"So instead you just made me think that I was never going to be good enough to meet your expectations,"

"Yes, but only because I thought that if either you or Francis were better wizards than Harry then either one of you would be the Chosen One instead of Harry."

After Neville learned the truth about the Prophecy, he stormed out of his parent's house while Augusta looked out the door hoping that her grandson would be alright and that he wouldn't do anything to harm himself.

Then she found Frank's and Alice's old photo album filled with pictures of them in happier times, she planned on showing it to Neville when he returned. In the meantime, she opened up that morning's edition of _The Daily Prophet_ to see what was going on in the wizarding world. About an hour later when her grandson still hadn't returned, Augusta went to find him. At first she went to the land that Longbottom Manor to see if he went to what was left of the garden there. When she didn't find him anywhere on the grounds, she knew immediately where he went. When she arrived at the cemetery, at the Longbottom family plot she was correct in guessing that he would go to his brother's grave. She listened to what he had to say to him, before she even made her presence known.

"I can't believe that Gran would blame me for your death and our parent's situation because of our birthdates. She even told me that there was a prophecy made before we were born that stated that either one of us could be the ones to defeat You Know Who, but that it turned out to be Harry in the end. Of course Gran though that those who killed you and seriously injured our parents and even myself had some crazy idea that one of us was named in the prophecy. Since I was the only one of us who survived the attack, she blamed me for everything since you were dead and you don't speak ill of the dead."

Neville was startled when he saw his grandmother standing there, "How did you guess where I was?"

"I figured that you either went here or to the land our house used to stand on tending the garden. I want you to realize that any of this isn't your fault; it took me a while to realize it. It was your mother's parents who helped me to realize that. Too bad that they died before they could reassure me that this wasn't your fault. They helped me to realize that at least I was able to raise you in peace in England and that we could still visit your parents. They told me that we have hope that your parents will get better, and that Harry doesn't have that hope because his parents are dead," Augusta told her grandson who was trying to hide the tears from his eyes.

"You shouldn't have blamed me for any of this, why would you even think that a child would even cause this to even happen to their loved ones?"

"After this happened I had to blame someone other than the ones who went to jail for this in the first place. You were just the most available target, since you were the only one who recovered from this. While you were recovering though, I did stay by your bedside most of the time."

"Did you only blame me, because of the prophecy? If we were born later then I would have had a normal childhood with two loving parents and Francis would still be alive, right Gran?"

"Not only that, but it was a stage of grief that I went through, and I don't know the answer to the second question since your parent's jobs were so dangerous."

Neville thought about what his Gran had just told him and realized that she never really thought that she caused all of this. Besides he understood from this past year, the different things that grief can cause a person to do. He decided to go back with his Gran for the time being, knowing that he had to go and visit one of his close friends later on tonight in her time of grief. He also wanted to get himself ready for telling her older brother the truth about Francis.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Later on that evening, the Weasleys were getting ready for the visitation at the funeral home. Anna had given both George and Molly a vial of calming drought in case they needed it in order to get through the evening. Of course all of the Weasleys had refused to even contact any of the counselors that were listed in the Daily Prophet this morning, because they felt that they could handle this on their own. Anna only hoped that they were right. Meanwhile Molly was trying to keep busy in order to keep her mind off what was going to happen during the next two days. It was getting to be hard though with Anna and Grace around helping her out even having her other sons help out as well. During the times that she wasn't needed at the house she took long walks out in her backyard trying to make sense of losing one of her sons in the Battle. She knew that during a war that there would be losses, but she wondered why it had to be someone in her own family much less one of the twins. She only hoped that George would be able to find his own identity outside of being one of the Weasley twins, since he had to now. She realized that Anna had changed from being in America for so many years, but then again she had lost the love of her life and raised a daughter on her own which would change anyone. She remembered that once Bill was born both her and Arthur had to grow up rather quickly. Then she remembered what happened right after the first war happened. She didn't know if she could even handle having another one of her kids seriously hurt or killed right now, not so soon after Fred's death. She went to an empty part of the backyard where she felt that no one would be able to see her and started wailing at the realization that her family would never be complete again. She would never see Fred marry or have a family of his own, though she did know that not every person will marry and have a family. She was sad that he would never have the chance to do those things. She only hoped that her family would become stronger because of Fred's death, one thing that she was willing to admit that she was glad that Percy was a part of the family again. Anna had changed from what she had remembered about her. She only remembered that she was shy and sweet who changed into the more outgoing person that she was today. She only hoped that they all would become better people as a result of Fred's death. Every time that she looked at her backyard now, she had memories of all of the children playing Quidditich when they were younger. Now if her children had a pickup game, even if they were grown now there would always be one less player on the team. She was glad that she had Percy back in the family, but she was sad that Fred died in the final battle. She vaguely remembered George yelling that he wished that Percy had died instead of Fred, since it could have been either one of them. She only hoped that George's grief wouldn't cause him to pull away from the rest of the family and try to follow Fred in death. She only briefly thought about how it would be to go to sleep and never wake up to this nightmare, but only for a few minutes when she remembered that she had other children and her husband to think about. Turning back and going towards the house she said her silent goodbye to Fred, knowing that the next two days would be the hardest ones that she and her family ever faced. The younger kids were so young when their uncles had died, they really didn't remember too much about it. The only thing that they probably remembered was that their parents and older brothers were sad and that their fun uncles weren't around anymore. When she returned to The Burrow she wasn't at all surprised to find that the kids were still in their rooms far from getting ready for one of the saddest events in their lives. She took it upon herself to remind everyone that they needed to leave for the funeral home in a few minutes. When she got up to Percy's room she heard him arguing with Anna because he wanted to stay at home instead of going to his own brother's funeral and visitation. She knew that Anna would get him downstairs in a few minutes getting ready to leave. When she went by George's room, she found him staring off into space not really looking at anything. He didn't even hear her when she came into his room.

"George its time for you to go downstairs, I know that you don't want to do this but you have to. It would help you find closure with Fred's death and if you don't go then you'll regret it for the rest of your life," Molly pleaded with her son to go downstairs.

"No, I don't want to go and you can't make me," George answered his mum which made Molly want to go into his room and plead once more for him to go.

When she got to his room, she was surprised to see what kind of mess it was in, even Fred's bed looked liked it had been slept in. She suspected that George had slept in it to make it look like that, but she couldn't confirm it and secretly she didn't want to confirm it. She still thought that one of these days that she'll see Fred coming in and everything that happened was a big joke, but she knew that wasn't the case. She knew that everyone was still coming to terms with Fred's death, but she knew that she would never completely get over it. Once she got the entire family, including Anna and Grace gathered together to go to the visitation, since the sooner they went there the sooner that it would be over with. The normally boisterous family was unusually subdued when they entered the funeral home, Molly checked to see if everyone was okay. George surprisingly looked calm for this, but it was probably due to the calming potion that he took earlier. This was the first time since the battle that any of them had seen Fred's body and it was surprising to them the way that the funeral home had fixed up his body. Grace looked scared to be in the same room as her cousin's body, since this was the first time that she had seen a dead body up close. Anna had only planned to stay for a little while in order to help out, even planning on taking Grace to see some of muggle London since they planned on moving there later on this summer. Anna was surprised when Molly started to introduce them to her relatives and introducing Grace as Fred's cousin. Anna remembered many of the visitors from when she lived in England and when she dated/was engaged to Fabian.

After a few minutes the two of them were getting ready to leave in order to look around, when Molly found them before they could leave and she told them, "I would like it if the entire family could stay for the whole time, even though you may not think of us as family right now but I do, even Harry Potter and Hermione Granger is staying for the entire time and you're related to us too."

Anna was pleased that Molly would think of her and Grace as family at a time like this. A few minutes later Molly saw an older witch coming in with a boy that appeared to be around Ron's age. Anna recognized his face from some of the Ministry functions that she had attended, though she never got to know the boy personally but she did know his parents. Molly did notice that he did look nervous as they gave their condolences to the family, but she was surprised when the boy who introduced himself as Neville, one of Ginny's friends wanted to talk to George alone. Molly wondered why he wanted to talk to George and not to Ron or Ginny, or even Harry. Anna could guess the reason though since she did remember his parents having pictures of both him and his brother in the Auror office when they were both babies. Molly agreed for him to see if George would be willing to listen to what he had to say, since it would probably do him some good to learn that he wasn't the only going through what he's going through right now. Molly wasn't too surprised though when George was surprised that one of Ginny's friends wanted to talk to him privately. George did go off with him, curious about what he had to say to him in private. Molly was amazed to see how many friends that Fred had who would come out for a moment like this. A couple of hours later when the family returned to the Burrow, the entire family were pretty subdued. Everyone didn't want to do anything, they only wanted to sit around the dining room table deep in their thought, even Anna and Grace.

Anna broke the silence by stating, "It looks like Fred had a lot of friends."

No one seemed to be cheered up by that comment, though a few minutes later the group broke up with Molly going off to write her eulogy for Fred's funeral after procrasting for so long to get it done. This was the hardest thing that she had to do, since she never expected to outlive any of her children. As soon as she was done with that difficult task, she immediately got ready for bed and quickly downed the vial of dreamless sleep potion that she had persuaded Anna to obtain for her.


End file.
